


Лучшее доказательство

by Angiras, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Суд полностью оправдал Баки. Но, конечно, система его не отпустит так просто.





	Лучшее доказательство

– Заслушав дело штат Нью-Йорк против Джеймса Барнса, суд постановил: невиновен.

В зале раздался оглушительный рев, и Стив почувствовал, как его отпускает многодневное ледяное оцепенение. Что бы ни решил суд, он не позволил бы Баки сесть в тюрьму или того хуже. Ни за что. Он бы выкрал его, схватил в охапку, сунул в машину, в самолет, в космический корабль, и увез бы туда, где чуть меньше свиней в человеческой шкуре облечено властью. Он на мгновение замечтался об уединенном тропическом пляже, маленьком доме с большой кроватью и Баки, возлежащем на ней с задранными к высокому голубому небу ногами, и явно увидел себя между этих ног. Но возлежать всегда лучше, будучи официально признанным честным человеком. Так что, Стив ликовал. Его переполняли чувства, и это еще мягко сказано. Если бы он сидел, то вскочил бы на ноги. Но он стоял, поэтому не оставалось ничего, кроме как сесть. Или рухнуть под тяжестью Баки, обвившего его все еще скованными наручниками руками. Не очень вежливые люди часто говорили, что Баки камнем висит на его шее. И нахер их. Стив крепко обнял Баки, свободного человека. Вдохнул запах свободного человека, погладил спину свободного человека, лизнул шею свободного человека и собрался поцеловать ухо свободного человека, но услышал стук молотка судьи, призывающего вести себя тихо и прилично.

Баки не без труда отстранился от Стива, поскольку, если Стив и извлек урок из истории их многострадальной жизни, то заключался он в том, что в любой непонятной ситуации нужно вцепиться в Баки как можно крепче и не отпускать. Наконец они оба уселись на скамью. Стив весь процесс провел рядом с Баки, хотя рядом с подсудимым могли находиться только официальные защитники. Но каждый раз, когда вставал вопрос о том, чтобы пересадить его к слушателям, он выпрямлялся во весь рост и говорил, что будет защищать Баки до последней капли крови. Когда к нему приближалась охрана, он смотрел на них, как когда-то на сестер Баки, которые вздумали прямо при нем обсуждать, как будет весело подстеречь брата за дверью, вскочить на него верхом и заорать в ухо «Е-ХУ!». Потом этот взгляд назвали знаменитым осуждающим взглядом Капитана Америки. Охранники отступали, воровато поглядывая то на Стива, то на судью. Судья ворчал что-то про «Стыдно, капитан Роджерс, оказывать давление на суд. Вы офицер или что?», но оставлял их в покое.

– Суд признает, что за преступления, совершенные Зимним Солдатом, Джеймс Барнс отвечать не может и не должен, однако…

Стив скривился и измерил взглядом расстояние до судьи, до охраны, до двери и мысленно – до границы с Мексикой. Они с Баки без труда выберутся отсюда, но прежде всей прогнившей системе правосудия, в лице отдельно взятого судьи, предстоит выслушать очень строгую речь.

– Однако ввиду исключительности случая сержанта Барнса, суд не считает возможным полностью восстановить его в правах, поэтому на постоянной основе ему будет назначен куратор и …

И при слове «куратор» Стив почувствовал тот самый знакомый холодок на щеках, когда кровь отливает от лица. Или, как говорил Баки, от мозга.

– Это недопустимо, – сказал Стив, поднявшись. Он говорил спокойно, уверенно и властно. Он знал это, потому что все силы прикладывал к тому, чтобы не орать. – Вы видели все эти записи, вы читали лабораторные отчеты о том, что делали с Барнсом? И у вас поворачивается язык произносить при нем это слово?..

– Стив,– тихо сказал Баки и потянул его за штанину, вынуждая сесть на место.

– Капитан Роджерс, успокойтесь, – потребовал судья.

– … И даже если не брать в расчет пытки – надсмотрщик для невиновного? Это унижение человеческой чести и достоинства! 

– Стив, пожалуйста…

– Никто не собирается назначать сержанту Барнсу надсмотрщика. И упаси Бог, унижать его. Это всего лишь социальный работник. Сержант Барнс подвергся многолетней психической обработке, и мы должны убедиться, что он полностью себя контролирует. Это в его интересах.

– В его интересах? – задохнулся от возмущения Стив. – Контроль для травмированного человека, по вашему, в его интересах?

– Стиви… 

– В его интересах знать, что он безопасен. Для себя и для общества.

– Баки безопасен!

– Блядь, Стив, да уймись, – заорал Баки, вскочив на ноги. – Как я должен доказать суду, что не агрессивен, если ты ведешь себя как идиот! Прошу прощения, Ваша честь.

– Откуда нам это знать? – раздраженно зарычал судья, не обратив на него внимания. Он явно вошел в раж, и Стив понял, что нарвался на равного спорщика.

– Я это знаю! – прорычал Стив в ответ.

– Но вы не можете этого знать, вы не можете находиться с ним круглосуточно.

– Я могу, – закричал Стив. Он хотел сжать плечо Баки, демонстрируя их единство и нерушимое братство. Но то ли Баки неудачно повернулся, пока Стив на него не смотрел, то ли сработала память тела. Но Стив внезапно понял, что вместо плеча с энтузиазмом мнет его грудь.

– Избавьте нас от подробностей, – застонал судья. Однако его рука явственно дернулась в сторону мобильного телефона. – И возьмите себя в руки, капитан, у нас тут приличное заведение. До вас таким было. 

– Мы с радостью его покинем, – процедил Стив. Он взял руки Баки, скованные наручниками, в свои и потряс. – Как только сможем.

– Да идите уже, – тяжело вздохнул судья, потерев переносицу. – Назначаю вас, капитан Роджерс, куратором для Джеймса Барнса. Вашу работу будет проверять социальный работник раз в месяц. Это окончательное решение.

– Я не стану частью системы насилия над Баки, – взвился Стив.

– Он станет! – перебил его Баки. – Ты станешь. Мы согласны, Ваша честь, – сказал он и добавил тише: – за эти два месяца, что шел процесс, ты раздал автографы всем в этом здании. А моему судье, похоже, оставишь на память еще и мигрень.

* * *

Целый месяц Стив почти не вспоминал о назначении суда. Вынужден был. Каждый раз, когда он с негодованием говорил о предстоящем визите социального работника, Баки зажимал уши руками и выбегал из комнаты. В какой-то момент Стив обнаружил, что все время один и отчаянно скучает по Баки, и был вынужден признать за ним право пройти через все формальности, раз его все устраивает.

Так что, когда однажды вечером Баки подошел к нему с просьбой помочь подготовиться к приходу социального работника, Стив, конечно же, согласился.

Наутро Стив проснулся от того, что волосы на его руках встали дыбом. Он никогда не думал, что такое возможно, как впрочем и то, что из дохляка можно сделать амбала или выжить, упав в пропасть. Но жизнь преподносила сюрпризы. Часто хорошие, но это явно был не тот случай.

Стив открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Баки. Он нежно улыбался, и это было единственным хорошим моментом, потому что в его руках была металлическая тарелка, и он медленно и вдумчиво водил пальцами железной руки по ее краю. Именно это и производило звук, от которого уязвимый со сна мозг Стива сводило судорогой.

– Чувствуешь, да? – участливо спросил Баки. – Звук как будто течет сквозь тебя.

Стив и правда чувствовал, как скрежет металла о металл проходит сквозь его зубы, оседая где-то в корнях занудливой болезненной пульсацией. Еще одно новое переживание – Стив не думал, что когда-нибудь будет мечтать, чтобы у него не было зубов. 

– Хотел, чтобы ты с самого начала настроился на нужный лад, – мечтательно продолжал Баки, к счастью, откладывая пыточную чашу. – Дальше будет еще интересней.

Стив непроизвольно подобрался. Это пробуждение было худшим после того, когда Баки додумался разбудить его минетом. Стив не помнил, что ему тогда приснилось, но Баки потом заикался до обеда, а Стив едва не лишился члена и с тех пор плохо переносил вид пылесосов и полотна эскалаторов, убегающие под зубцы механизма. Нынешнее утро тоже обещало стать источником пары долгоиграющих неврозов.

– Что со мной будет дальше? – спросил Стив. Его язык едва ворочался в пересохшем рту.

– Просто небольшая тренировка, – успокоил Баки.

Стив успокоился, хотя и не сомневался, что будет какой-то подвох. Он любил тренировки, хотя в большинстве своем они не имели смысла – основную работу за него делала суперсыворотка.

– Социальный работник хочет увидеть, что я полноценно вливаюсь в общество. Так что я решил влиться духовно, – объяснил Баки, когда Стив, наскоро умывшись, вернулся к нему. – Йога, медитация, традиционная медицина. Мне кажется, это идеально: мирное, успокаивающее занятие, связь с предками, взгляд в себя. То, что надо.

– Не припомню, чтобы среди твоих предков были индусы, – усомнился Стив. – И тот случай, когда миссис Барнс отхлестала тебя мокрым полотенцем за то, что ты перевернул таз с бельем, вряд ли считается, – добавил Стив, кивнув на ненавистную чашу.

– Да ладно. Все мы – дети мира. Не заморачивайся. Социальному работнику нужна красивая картинка – он ее получит. Я сходил на два занятия по йоге и посидел в интернете. Ничего сложного, просто нужно, чтобы ты тоже немного был в теме, если соцработник будет спрашивать.

Они вышли в гостиную, где уже был сдвинут в угол диван и на полу лежали два резиновых ковра. Шторы были распахнуты, и Стив обнаружил, что за окном темно.

– А зачем так рано? – спросил он.

– Мы будем приветствовать солнце, – ответил Баки.

– Там нет солнца.

– Будет, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Как раз, когда мы закончим разминку.

– А не лучше было пойти в спортзал? Мы перебудим соседей, если будем заниматься прямо здесь, – засомневался Стив. – Да и места маловато.

– Ты что, все закрыто, – отмахнулся Баки. – Какому идиоту придет в голову вставать в такую рань, чтобы позаниматься? Садись на ковер.

Стив подчинился, чувствуя себя тем самым идиотом. Впрочем, он был не один, а вместе с Баки. Стив слышал, что любовь делает людей глупыми, а они любили друг друга так давно и так крепко, что могли позволить себе любую придурь.

– Отлично. Теперь скрести ноги и выпрями спину. Да не так. Спину прямее, колени шире. Инструктор говорил, что можно представить, что сидишь на троне.

– Почему на троне? – удивился Стив. – Никогда не видел, чтоб Т’Чалла забирался на трон с ногами. И тем более раздвигал их так широко. Это ж не метро.

– Просто доверься мне, – ответил Баки. – Раздвинь ноги и следи, чтобы нижние бугры плотно прилегали к полу.

– Прилегали… что?

– Нижние бугры, – терпеливо повторил Баки.

– Ты о заднице? – переспросил Стив.

Баки поморщился.

– Так никто не говорит на занятиях. Йога – духовная практика, а ты про секс. 

– Назвать задницу задницей – это не про секс.

– Твоя задница – это всегда про секс, – возразил Баки. – Так что уложи хорошенько бугры, и займемся твоей спиной.

– Что не так с моей спиной?

– Она прекрасна! – успокоил его Баки. – А теперь будет еще и прямой.

Баки подошел к нему сзади, взялся за плечи, уперся коленом между лопаток и потянул. Это подозрительно напоминало тот прием, которым Баки сломал позвоночник одному из агентов Гидры на последнем задании. Стив готов был поклясться, что услышал, как Баки бубнит под нос «давить до характерного щелчка». 

И Баки давил. Давил до тех пор, пока Стив не принял решение характерно захрипеть. Он не боялся, конечно, что Баки и правда что-то ему сломает. Но Баки так горел энтузиазмом и пыхтел, что Стив опасался, как бы он не надорвался.

– Идеально, – одобрил Баки. – А теперь закрой глаза.

Стив послушался и стал ждать, что дальше. Только дальше ничего не было. Баки, судя по звукам, плюхнулся рядом и притих.

– А когда мы начнем разминаться? – спросил Стив.

– Мы уже это делаем, – певуче ответил Баки. 

– Я ничего не делаю, – возразил Стив.

– Все верно. Мы очищаем разум, смотрим вглубь себя. Что ты видишь в глубине себя?

– Ничего, – подумав, ответил Стив.

– Ого! – воскликнул Баки, сбившись со своего размеренного тона. – Да у тебя, похоже, талант. С первого раза так хорошо очистить сознание. Тогда пойдем дальше. Представь себе луч света. Он пронизывает тебя насквозь.

Стив представил высокий изогнутый фонарный столб и фонарь, светящийся в темноте. Подумав, он представил пару кроссовок, закинутых хулиганьем прямо на него. Ну что за люди! Стив от возмущения инстинктивно подался вперед. Он почувствовал, как его руки, лежащие на коленях, накрывают ладони Баки.

– Ш-ш-ш… Представь, что тонкий луч космической энергии входит в твою макушку, проходит сквозь твое тело и выходит вниз, в землю.

– А? – встрепенулся Стив.

– Тихо, – приказал Баки. – Ты чувствуешь, как луч становится шире, как заполняет тебя целиком.

Стив глубоко вздохнул. Что-что, а это он мог представить во всех красках, особенно когда Баки был рядом, держал его руки в своих и тихим глубоким голосом говорил пошлости.

– Чувствуешь, каким большим он становится, да, Стив? Как ты растягиваешься вдоль него?

– Да, – выдохнул Стив. Ему начинали нравится эти новые практики.

– Нравится? – прошелестел Баки. И Стиву казалось, что он слышит, как его сердце бьется чаще, дыхание становится глубже.

– Пожалуйста, еще…

– Он движется, медленно, плавно, он так глубоко в тебе, Стив. Ты готов принять его до конца?

– Да, Баки, готов. Пожалуйста, прямо сейчас, – зашептал Стив.

Он подался вперед, притягивая Баки к себе, ища губами его губы, но нашел только строгий взгляд Баки.

– Ты чего делаешь? – ошарашенно спросил он. 

– То, о чем мы только что говорили, – ответил Стив. – Не могу больше ждать, закончим разминку потом, – он снова потянулся к Баки, но тот ловко вывернулся из его объятий.

– Ничего такого я не говорил, – возразил Баки, – я просил тебя расслабиться и открыть себя энергии космоса.

– Знаешь ли, – буркнул Стив, – я не так опытен, как ты. Я не был на двух занятиях с инструктором и не лазал в интернете. Поэтому, когда ты говоришь представить, как что-то входит в меня… Мне особо выбирать не из чего.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Баки. – Просто у тебя перераскрыта нижняя чакра. Это не плохо. Даже хорошо. Ну, для меня, – быстро добавил он. – Только не мог бы ты ее временно прикрыть? Хотя бы до обеда? Потому что, Стив, я далек от просветления, но даже я вижу твой лотос и прямо сейчас.

Стив инстинктивно дернулся проверить ширинку, и, конечно, не обнаружил ее на спортивных штанах. Баки не очень-то по-дружески рассмеялся, вскочил на ноги и хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Эй, не дуйся, Стиви. Подъем, солнце уже высоко. Я покажу, что делать.

Если Стив и был разочарован тем, что Баки дал ему от ворот поворот, то не долго. Смотреть за тем, как Баки прогибается в пояснице, будто сладко потягивается, затем стекает вниз, в упор, запрокидывает голову назад, подставляя лицо лучам одному ему видимому солнцу, и поднимается на руках с прямыми ногами, выставляя напоказ крепкую задницу – без преувеличения было великолепно.

Налюбовавшись тем, как перекатываются под футболкой мышцы Баки, Стив дождался момента, когда тот принял самую эффектную позу: из положения лежа на животе вытянул ноги и поднял корпус, опираясь на руки. И не долго думая, уселся на его ноги, сжав в руках напряженные ягодицы. Баки задрожал, и, вспоминая, как тот выпрямлял ему спину, Стив с некоторым злорадством отметил, что не только от волнения.

– Баки, – шепнул Стив ему на ухо. – Может, эта твоя йога все же немного про секс, а? – Стив обхватил Баки за талию и лизнул за ухом, как тот любил.

– Может, – согласился Баки.

В том, как тихо и ласково звучал его голос, чувствовался подвох, но Стив не сдавался.

– Ты такой гибкий, Бак. Жалко пропадать таким красивым позам.

– Жалко, – снова согласился Баки. – Только давай поменяемся местами. Ты скрутишься в бараний рог, а я сяду сверху и буду восхищаться твоей красотой.

Баки резко поднял таз, и Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как побыстрее слезть с него, если он не хотел скатиться кубарем.

Он собрал всю свою волю в кулак, встал рядом с Баки на ковер и начал повторять за ним движения, как тот и хотел. Что было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Баки был прав, нужно готовиться к визиту соцработника. Понежничать можно и потом. А физические упражнения всегда были хорошим способом перенаправить не вовремя проснувшееся влечение к Баки. Только раньше Стиву было достаточно бодрым шагом преодолеть четыре лестничных пролета, а теперь не хватило бы и Нью-Йоркского марафона.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Баки решил, что солнце поприветствовано должным образом. Стив даже начал задремывать, раз за разом повторяя одни и те же статичные позы.

– Подожди, сейчас будет самое интересное, – подбодрил его Баки, когда тот широко зевнул, стоя вниз головой в странной позе и пялясь на собственные ноги.

Баки взял свой телефон и подозвал Стива.

– Смотри, попробуем это, – сказал Баки.

– Я не буду, – замотал головой Стив, отшатнувшись от фото в телефоне.

Мужчина на фотографии сжался в тугой узел из хаотично сплетающихся конечностей. Стив был уверен, что физически это возможно, только если руки растут не из плеч.

– Да брось, Стив, – подбодрил его Баки. – Я не предлагаю тебе ничего, что не пробовал бы заранее сам. Ничего такого в этой позе нет. Страшно только в первый раз.

– А сколько раз ты ее уже делал?

– Один, – застенчиво улыбнулся Баки. 

– Я не смогу, – заупрямился Стив.

– Сможешь! Айенгар* смог, значит и ты сможешь. А ведь он на полгода тебя старше и вообще умер.

Потребовалось совсем немного времени и довольно много грубой физической силы, чтобы Стив из человека превратился в перекрученный в стиральной машине носок, в котором волей чьего-то злого гения еще и сидела рыба-еж. 

– Знаешь, Стив, мне нравится, – промурлыкал Баки, поглаживая Стива по пояснице. – Ты был прав, позы йоги ужасно волнующие. Так что ты там говорил насчет секса?

– Ой, а я что-то передумал, – прохрипел Стив.

Воздуха не хватало, впрочем, от такой замысловатой позы и следовало ожидать, что потребность в дыхании в ней не предусмотрена.

– А зря, – вздохнул Баки. – Помнишь, ты хотел попробовать связывание? Так было бы удобно, даже веревка не нужна.

– Во-первых, это ты хотел, – возразил Стив. – А во-вторых, речь шла о том, чтобы связать тебя.

– Ну, видишь, как все обернулось, – просиял Баки, наглаживая какую-то часть его тела, которую Стив, с некоторыми оговорками, чувствовал как правое бедро.

Будь на месте Баки кто-то другой, Стив попробовал бы побороться за свою свободу. Он свалился бы на бок, что есть духу покатился бы прочь из квартиры, резиновым мячом поскакал по лестнице, забился бы в щель за бак в котельной и держал оборону до последней капли самоуважения. Но это был Баки, и укатиться от него Стив не мог, да и не хотел.

– Освободи меня, пожалуйста, – попросил Стив. – Еще немного, и я тоже начну видеть лотосы, а я и так видел в жизни много лишнего.

– Как скажешь, – легко согласился Баки, помогая распутать клубок рук и ног. – В любом случае, ты продержался дольше меня. Я запросился на волю уже через полминуты.

Когда Стив немного оправился от скручивания, то решил, что все же ему хорошо. Будто его тело стало легким и пластичным. Что доказывало прописную истину: чтобы сделать человеку хорошо, нужно сначала сделать ему плохо, а потом вернуть как было. И все же он обрадовался, когда Баки сказал ему, что с упражнениями на сегодня они закончили.

– Вообще-то, теперь нужно полежать, но это скучновато. Я тебя знаю, ты заснешь или будешь лежать слишком беспокойно. Поэтому предлагаю совместить с другой процедурой.

Стиву определенно нравилась идея закончить тренировку и ничего больше не делать. Он даже не стал заострять внимание на не обещающих ничего хорошего словах «на сегодня» и «процедура». Скинув футболку, как было сказано, он улегся на живот и принялся ждать. За окном уже светало, солнце уютно пробивалось сквозь тюль, Баки в другой части комнаты тихо звенел посудой. Стив думал, как было бы здорово устроить завтрак прямо здесь, на полу, болтать ни о чем, уперевшись в колени друг друга. Хотя бы ненадолго забыть о том грузе проблем, что поджидает их, стоит выйти за дверь. О том, что даже сегодня они дурачились не потому, что хотели сами, а в для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на соцработника.

Стива переполняла нежность и сострадание к Баки. Он ласково улыбнулся, когда тот подошел к нему. И Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Помнишь, я просил тебя не бояться и не забывать о том, что я все сначала попробовал на себе?

– Помню.

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки.

Он чмокнул Стива в коротко стриженый затылок и заставил опустить голову. Стив все еще улыбался, когда запахло жидкостью для розжига, вспыхнуло пламя, а потом в его спину впилось нечто круглое, враждебное, желающее выпить из него все соки, прямо через кожу.

– Успокойся, это просто банка, – сказал Баки.

Он покрутил перед носом Стива небольшой круглой колбой и дал ему подержать ее самому. Стив вертел в руках стекляшку, когда понял, что это был просто отвлекающий маневр. Пламя вспыхнуло снова, и к его спине присосался еще один монстр, а потом еще, и еще. В эту минуту Стив понял, что, должно быть, чувствует джин, когда его такого большого затягивает в такой маленький кувшин. С той лишь разницей, что за бедное тело Стива конкурировало сразу несколько банок. Он был уверен, что когда все закончится, Баки придется вытряхивать его по частям из каждой и собирать заново.

– Не слишком сильно тянет? – участливо спросил Баки.

– Справлюсь, – пообещал Стив.

Было не так уж плохо. Он уткнулся лицом в бедро Баки, а тот ласково перебирал то его волосы, то банки на его спине.

– Выглядит отвратительно, – признался он. – Не могу поверить, что люди тратят на это деньги.

– Серьезно?

– Ага. Весь Голливуд по этим банкам с ума сходит. Видел на прошлой неделе на вечеринке у Пеппер круглый засос на спине? Это след от банки. 

– А я думал, они помирились с Тони после очередной ссоры. Хорошо, что не стал его поздравлять, – усмехнулся Стив.

– Если бы ты чаще читал желтую прессу, – упрекнул его Баки, – ты бы знал, что у Тони видели такие же следы. Вряд ли он позволил бы делать с собой такое, если бы не любовь, да?

– Не читаю, – признался Стив. – Боюсь узнать, ради какой любви ты открывал энергетические каналы и пробовал эти штуки.

– Не ревнуй, – рассмеялся Баки. – Я ни за что не покину круг смертей и перерождений без тебя.

– Для чего это вообще нужно? – спросил Стив, когда сработал таймер, и Баки начал отдирать банки от Стива.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Баки. – Ну, наверное, для тонуса, чтобы почувствовать себя обновленным.

Стив и правда чувствовал себя обновленным. Как будто с него сняли старую кожу и ему предстояло отрастить новую.

– Уже проходят, – досадливо отметил Баки, растирая мазью покраснения на его спине. – Жаль, до прихода соцработника точно не доживут.

– Все равно он придет проверять, как живешь ты, а не я, – возразил Стив. – И, кстати, немного несправедливо, что все утро я один наслаждаюсь всеми этими модными штуками. Может быть, теперь сделаем что-то для тебя? – с надеждой попросил Стив.

– Да! – обрадовался Баки. – Я как раз хотел тебя кое о чем попросить. 

Он порылся в шкафу и поставил на стол перед Стивом четыре огромных глиняных кувшина.

– Мое лекарство, – объяснил Баки, – Только не разбей. Не представляешь, сколько стоят эти горшки.

– А пластиковую бутылку нельзя было налить?

– Ты что! Пластик целиком состоит из глютена. Он страшно ядовитый и будет разлагаться прямо в тебе полторы тысячи лет. Можешь себе такое представить?

– Не очень, – признался Стив.

– Ты подожди. Вот, попробуй. – Он придвинул один кувшин ближе к Стиву. Тот открыл крышку, заглянул внутрь, понюхал и аккуратно попробовал каплю жидкости оттуда.

– Это же вода, – удивился он.

– Ага, – ответил Баки. – Но не обычная. Ты знал, что вода вроде как запоминает все, что с ней происходит? И меняет свою структуру. Вот тут у меня классика – Гитлер, – сказал Баки, постучав костяшками пальцев по одному из кувшинов. – Тут Гордон Рамзи говорит, что свинина не прожарена, а тут – рэп.

– Зачем тебе Гитлер? Ведь они подозревают, что в тебе осталась программа Гидры? Может, стоило поискать воду, которая запомнила что-то милое?

– Конечно, нет! Подобное лечится подобным – это главный принцип, – объяснил Баки. – А четвертый кувшин – для тебя. Скажи туда что-нибудь, за что тебя обычно били, а то что-то мне в последнее время достается.

Баки виновато улыбнулся. И Стив не смог удержаться, подошел к нему и поцеловал.

– Я скажу что угодно и куда угодно, если тебе это нужно. Даже горшку. Но я не делал ничего особенного. Просто говорил правду.

– Ой, тогда лучше не надо, – решил Баки. – Знаю, что ты скажешь. Что все это бред и я занимаюсь полной ерундой.

– Ничего не ерундой, – возразил Стив. Он перехватил руку Баки и поцеловал ладонь. – Мы оба заслужили маленькую домашнюю авантюру. Давай, лучше покажи, что еще ты для нас приготовил.

– Пойдем, – сказал Баки. И потащил его в ванную. – Это немного спорная вещь, я не настаиваю, но вдруг ты загоришься.

В наполовину наполненной ванне колыхалась зеленоватая жидкость, и Стив почувствовал запах хвои. Каким бы тот был, если бы в сосну вкололи суперсыворотку и отправили убивать. Когда-то давно лекарства и насморк напрочь отбили у Стива способность слышать запахи. Сыворотка вылечила его, но Стив подозревал, что если пробудет здесь еще несколько минут, то не поможет даже она.

– Скипидар, – радостно пояснил Баки. – Он вообще от всего помогает.

– От чего? – переспросил Стив.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Баки. – Ты суперсолдат, что тебе сделается. Ну разве что…

– Что?...

– Может немного щипать, – Баки придвинулся ближе и похлопал Стива по заднице, – там. Я в интернете прочитал.

– Серьезно? – удивился Стив. – Ты полез в ванну со скипидаром?

– В интернете…

– Когда ты успел?

– Ты уехал на задание, и мне стало скучно, – неохотно признался Баки.

– Но ведь меня не было всего день!

– Это был очень длинный день, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Так вот почему ты тогда не давался мне…

– Слушай, ну есть свои плюсы. Ты станешь быстрее бегать, выше прыгать. Тебе же нравится. Ну что, примешь ванну?

– Ты знаешь, Баки, мне кажется, я ее уже принял, – задумчиво ответил Стив. – В каком-то смысле. Принял, осмыслил, пропустил сквозь себя, внутренне очистился и готов двигаться дальше. Думаю, телесный опыт станет шагом назад.

– Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за то, что ты все схватываешь на лету, – рассмеялся Баки.

– А знаешь, этот запах, он все же такой, атмосферный, – сказал Стив, притягивая Баки. – Помнишь, как мы в лесу…

– Кажется, что-то такое есть, – согласился Баки.

– Пойдем в постель? Пока ты не вспомнил еще какую-нибудь практику, после которой не захочешь заниматься сексом?

– Типа мягкого очищения кишечника! – обрадовался Баки.

– Очень хороший пример, – согласился Стив и заткнул его рот поцелуем, пока Баки не начал вдаваться в детали.

– Мне нравится твой настрой, – промурлыкал Баки. – Постарайся сохранить его до послезавтра, когда придет еще один соцработник проверять реальность наших отношений.

– Проверить что? – воскликнул Стив. – Баки, я еще могу понять, почему ты согласился на этот фарс с безопасностью. Хоть и не понимаю. Но требовать что-то доказывать про нашу личную жизнь? Они охренели?

– Ну, вообще-то, они будут проверять не меня, а тебя, – осторожно проговорил Баки.

– Зачем? – удивился Стив.

– Из-за гражданства. Ты разве не знал, что из-за истории с соглашением и дракой в аэропорту тебя лишили американского гражданства. Решили, что раз символ нации отверг эту самую нацию, то и нация должна отвергнуть его.

– Нет. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

– Зачем тебя лишний раз волновать? Ты и так нервный. Видишь, глаза вытаращил, весь красными пятнами пошел… Не надо, Стиви! Всем плевать, и все равно документы почти готовы. Остались только формальности, бюрократы должны проверить, что ты со мной не ради гражданства, – Баки улыбнулся, обнял онемевшего от возмущения Стива и прижал к себе. – С другой стороны, никто тебя не заставлял бесить судью, так может и обошлось бы без проверок… Но ты ни о чем не волнуйся. Я сам придумаю план, что показать соцработнику. У меня теперь большой опыт.

* Айенгар, Беллур Кришнамачар Сундарараджа - считается одним из самых выдающихся современных мастеров йоги в мире.


End file.
